My Object Of Desire
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Unbeknownst to their friends,Sango,and Miroku,separately unknowingly together, secretly placed ad's for their overly stubborn picky companions in order to possibly start an encounter of the third kind .No friendships. No relationships. only sex. AU
1. Chapter 1

Object Of Desire :Sought Claims

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Chapter One ~

A Friends Deceit For Another

_**- Strike One -**_

_~ Craving Obsession ~_

_32, year old , recently divorced , single parent, _

_businessman , with muscular build, seeking slender_

_female , age 18-25, only to quench this old dog's_

_insatiable needy desires. No strings attached. Strictly_

_one on one, and solely meant for me to tease and for _

_you to please while in captive. _

_**Strike Two**_

_~Seductive Bitch~_

_24 year old slender single female, with busy lifestyle_

_seeks kinky love slave to play out most scandalous _

_encounters, in order to gain a long overdue releases _

_from wild , overwheming sexual tension, persistant _

_overactive physical drive, and sultry tendencies, but no_

_willing prey to inflict her wrath upon._

Unbeknownst to their friends , Sango , and Miroku , separately unknowingly together , secretly placed ad's fortheir overly stubborn picky companions in order to possibly start an encounter of the third kind . Meaning while aqcuiring another beings touch, gaining : No Friendship. No Relationship whatsoever. Only sex. Because this was all they felt their friends could successfully maintain , when it came , coming in contact with their one kind , and those who could understand them .Who knew it would eventually lead them to strike three, and end themselves on a chase to escape their friends wrath, changing their lives completely . The plan seemed harmless enough ..

Miroku , a friend to his easy irritated ,and equally brash companion , Inuyasha, met back in college , but still is his one and only second in command homey. Inuyasha was hanyou , and a recently divorced one at that , so his patience with people dwindled quite a bit afterwards. Though what could one expect when your wife suddenly ups and leaves one day with no explanations, leaving him, and their daughter behind. Since then things have gotten unforeseably worse , proceeding the abandonment by his wife and best friend Kikyo . Depression , soon set in quickly to mesh with his already short but rising temper, but has unfailingly done everything to do what's right to care for himself and his daughter ...Alone .

Sango, best friends with her sister like companion , Kagome Higarashi, since high school . A stubborn workoholic , with a strong work ethic , and that was truely said when descibing her caused she worked endlessly to all she had to do was crash when she came home, and working all the time kept her away from being in her once upon a time , not so lonely apartment. It wasn't always like this , only for a few years ,after finding that her live in boyfriend of three years was sleeping with her estranged , long lost sister, Kikyo , and for that becoming known ,Kagome had accidently stumbled into it , witnessing the event in her very own bedroom.

Nevertheless , the two discovered a way to bring about a change hopefully within their friends , though what ended up occuring neither of them ever expected. For the two in need, by the opinion of their friends, on their own discovered a spark , within the crowds of black and white ink, only after attempting to plot the murders of their nosey friends , Miroku and Sango .. Which luckily for them something else had taken place , making them forget as to how it happened , but lured to the flame drawing them close, though deep inside they knew their retributrion was soon in coming when Sango and Miroku's battle between love and war commenced.

~ The Start Of It All~

The Near Beating Of A Practicing Perverted Monk

" Heya Buddy what's going on . Say are you doing anything this weekend ?"

Those were the words that spoken in the tone his friend used had only meant something was going on, the hanyou wasn't completely stupid only dense when it came to love , and that was no longer a problem , because he wanted nothing of it, not anymore.

" Alright , what did you do? .Come out with it! You know damn well I am not doing anything , why?"

Seeing his friend Miroku, now as he tried to soften him up a bit for the blow that was only sure to come, proved his original theory. Somethings up , and well , the hanyou , wasn't sure if he liked it so well , for the look in his eyes was opnly telling him that his answer was going to be one he'd soon regret knowing.

" So , what did ya fondle one of your patients while they were onconscious again , and get another lawsuit?"

" No , Inuyasha, and I am quite shocked that you ever felt the first time allegations were infact true , the woman was a nutcase , and that was later proven in court."

"Well anyway seems like something your so called cursed hands would do , kinda llike their style , but yea I would have to agree she was quaked . So have like played with any more ducks lately. "

" No , but I found something for you . I took the liberty , and got you this surprise."

Thrown to him was a phone number , on the back of one of his friends cards, and one with the name :

_Seductive Bitch / Kagome written alongside it_

" What is this ? I don't want another blind date Miroku , I thought we been through this ?"

" This isn't what you think there little buddy , here look at this ." Miroku taunted while passing him a copy of today's newspaper with two ads in the personal section: One underlined , and the other circled

" Okay , so what it's a stupid personals section. What does this have to do with me!"

"Well I Uh , sorta made you one .. hehe . As a surprise , and man have you got a big respons.." Miroku started before his friend Inuyasha made him paused by the piercing glare placed into his direction

" Care to repeat that ?" Inuyasha stared manacingly , daring him to say the same words that he thought he heard

" I made you one , the one that I underlined "

" Damn you Miroku ! What the hell were you thinking , ya bastard? " Inuyasha said with the glare of red , crimson eyes , while he stalkingly rushed towards him .

"Wait ! Before you kill me look at it ! It's not what you think , its not that kind of a ad!" Miroku squealed , as his bodily functions were about to give up in fear in the war with the approaching half demon

" Fine ! I'll look at it before I kill you but I assure you that the result will be the same.." Inuyasha sneered before going back to his desk , plopping down , and reading the paper smothered in black , and red ink .

"Well ?" Was the only thing he could manage when the menacing sounding laugh broke through the otherwise silent room.

" It's Corny !I doubt anyone will respond to this sappy crap, but can I keep this , it's rather hilarous . Thankyou I needed a good laugh anyways so I won't kill you this time .. At least not yet... As long as you remove the ad , and never mention it again..."

" Well , I would if I could but what will all the ladies think if I were to take their only sense of reason from them , at least to those who did in fact respond.."

"I don't care ! You mean someone actually answered to this bullshit !"

" Oh yea alot, and their all waiting for you! Though there's only one I would even be worth it, and one equally devious to the one I did for you . Call her what more do you have to lose , it's only sex, nothing more , and no less. "

"Ya right ! You think I am so low to answer one of these things ! If I wanted someone I would've tried .. I have plenty of girls I could if I wanted."

" Sure , sure buddy whatever you say .. Just think it over I gotta go . What do you have to lose call her , meet with her once , and if ya don't like her toss her aside that's what no strings attached means , you dolt!"

"Why you! I outta kill you for this !"

" Bye Inuyasha !" Miroku nearly escaped his raging claws , itching for vengence , and hungry for blood to pay for what he'd done but was out the door and into the open elevators making his getaway

" Damn monk!" Inuyasha slowly back away from the slammed door , and headed back to his desk in order to get some work done after dealing with the annoying visit with his friend , Miroku

Though as he looked over documents , and signed papers needed for his brothers company to delegate , his eyes did once or twice brush along the card that Miroku purposely left behind to fuel his ire , coupled with the nearby paper with his , and his respondent's ad on it .

_Maybe .._

Breathing a patient sigh , still not believing that his friend got him into this , and still wagering within himself whether he should deal him his just desserts or not , quickly paused , then picking up the phone, dialing the number on the card.

**~Ring , Ring~**

" Hello ..."

" Hi .. "

" May I speak to Sed- Seductive B..Bitch...?"

"Hold On , a minute . Kagome calm down , no need to get your panties in a bunch !"

" Ya , and you say that now when you are waiting for your early death , friends don't do that !" was heard muffled in the background

" Ya , ya, they do if their so called friend needs it ! Now quiet , I am on the phone .."Sango said as she shut the door before she began to speak.

"Hello there , Sorry about that , my friend needs to learn there are other things in life than work "Sango greeted

"It's okay , I have a pest of a friend that seems to think that I am missing something in life .. So wanna meet ..Sometime...?"Inuyasha asked

"Oh , the ad wasn't for me it was for a friend , the same friend I was speaking to you about , before I let you speak to her though I ahve some questions for you..?" Sango teased

_'Dammit ! I knew it ! Monk I am going to kill you!'_

"Wait you placed a ad for her too, does she even know ?"

"She does now ! "

"Wow! You people just can't leave things alone can you!"

" Why are you talking about ! I am only doing what's right for my friend what's your excuse!" Sango 's voice rose

" Sorry , its just you would be a perfect woman for my friend Miroku , as you both seem to feel to be nosey in concerns that don't concern you ! But whatever! Alright , so what do you wanna know ? " Inuyasha hestantly but irratatedly mentioned.

"Interesting, so you already have something in common .. Nothing much just ones like are you clean ? ,making sure you realize their is no relationship of any kind , you know stuff like that, and general things about you.."

" Okay I will play with your game , only for the sake of curiousity , and my amusement of how this will play out, because if she was anything like I was in this , how I would love to be there to see you suffer . Yes I am clean , I haven't even tried since my wife left , and my friend Miroku seemed to act against me . I have no intentions on a relationship of any kind, so theres no worry in that , not that I even see this going too far , anyways. General stuff , like what?"

" A picture?"

" That all ?"

"For now , and a number for her to reach you if she decides to contact you ..."

"Well at least you gave her the choice , I would give you that. Sure , I can do that , does she or you have a email address? "

"Yea , I will give you her's , and then you can leave both there .. Why are you doing this if your freind hadn't given you a choice .. Does he have you at gun point ? My friend her name is Kagome , and her email is "

" K , and your name is ,and no he doesn't ?"

" Sango , whats it to you?"

" Just to know just who am I dealing with ..Bye .."

"Bye .."

~ Kagome's Email ~

Kagome, seems we are in the same spot , as my friend has done to you what mine has done to me . Though I would still like for us to meet , even if it's only to plot against our friends whom has so decietfully conspired against us .. Only if you would like , of course. Cause payback , as I am sure you have heard can be quite of a bitch , and I would so like to include you .. I enclosed a pic of myself , as I hope you will do the same .. I'll admit from what little I know, I am rather intrigriged to find out if what the ad says about you is in fact true , as well . So if you are up to a little game with me of retribution ,and a challenge of sorts , I would like to meet you . If you so choose to desire..

Captively Yours ,

Inuyasha

~ Inuyasha's Delayed Response~

Inuyasha, seems so , and yes I would be most interested in this plan of retribution you speak of. The challenge , I never back away from one , so if this is one you find your curiosity peaked to know, as the truth , then fine I am willing to play . I enclosed a pic that you may find most quite interesting to lay your eyes upon, I assure you .. I do hope that after seeing I don't cause the too soon death of my partner in crime .. If you still do survive my wrath , contact me , and I will be sure to fix that ..

Your Deadly Obsession ,

Kagome

Though as the start of this rather scandelous tale unfolds , both find themselves closer to what they originally thought in circumstance then they once believed . As sparks fly , and the fury flames emerge , so does the emerging of another world where they find that their separate lives are existing alongside each other the whole time without in a way that either one ever knew, and it all started by the actions of some rather nosey close friends.

For Inuyasha , and Kagome , soon ignited the flames entertwining them with the promise of keeping ahold of their other half, whose only appeared to be a exact copy of themselves , adding or subtracting certain crucial body parts . Over time those scorching needs for each other brewed into something more . Something they couldn't live without . Love . Though at the time neither knew nothing but for the purpose of their ritualistic meetings , was only feel the warmth of another.

Together all of them may have taken off more than they bargained for , preparing for cover , for hell to suddenly appear on earth , because they were surely heading down a scorching path neither expected, becoming nothing but. That is of course if they survived their muders for their deceit long enough to witness it.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

My Object Of Desire

~ Chapter Two ~

Teasing Rants

_ Kagome , Nope .. Sorry not dead yet , but ya had me close there, in a very bad, slight case of blue balls for a bit though ... Your evil , you know that ? I now have that image burned into my brain now till the day you are actually able to manage to find something to make my heart stop , not yet though , ya might want to try harder. I mean how did you ever get in that position in the first place , did ya have a little there princess..?_

_ Inuyasha, too bad .. I was hoping for much more of a consequence . Guess it only means that I need to break out my bag of tricks .. No worries , gives me a chance to use them again...Let's just say I am very flexible , sort of speak.. Would ya like to come and see just how much , or have I scared the little boy off ?No I don't need help thankyou , I can do perfectly well on my own , as you can very well see.. Maybe these may be what you need to accomplish your desired deathwish .._

Today the hanyou , as usual came into his office as always gotten settled , did paperwork, and checked for emails . Though the one he had gotten it wasn't expected from the teasing woman he was becoming eager in meeting , at least in a way of his own. Opening the email , and allowing a smirk to form on his face , until the attachment unveiled itself on it's on just when his co-worker Miroku had entered the room .

The enclosed gift she sent was a video , and with some sultry pics the male might add. Though the pics wasn't what had gotten his attention ,or as much as the video had, for the fact of her heatedly moaning wails coming from the computer speakers , and had grasped the attention of his perverted friend. Giving him the wrong idea was what had him, besides the raging erection the hanyou now sported.

"Wow ! Inuyasha I never knew that you were into porn ... I spot a pervert coming from his darkened cave ! Should we call batman ?I think he stole his cape to hide himself !" Miroku mockingly teased.

"What ? Are you high ? I don't watch this ... I got this from that teasing wench you got me involved with ...She did this I had nothing to do with it ... Although I must say , if I ever was into being a pervert , seeing this I could die , and be happy .."

"So I see things are going well between the two of you .. Do I hear wedding bells in your future!"

"No ! Not on your life .. Been there done that , but she does make me want to wish that she was my ex wife, then again if she was , she wouldn't be my ex .. Let alone be allowed out of the bedroom for any length of time to allow anyone else to see her ..."

"So any chance of meeting?"

" I don't know mostly it's been back and forth emails , but I 'd very much like too.. "

"Have ya asked her yet ?"

"Just did ! I mean after that , who wouldn't !"

_ Would you like to meet ?I would love to pay my compliements for the entriguing view.._

_Yours Inuyasha _

Though the hanyou was forced to await his answer , for two days which didn't stop the oncoming devious taunts from the tasty wench . Without words, well , incoherent ones anyways, the relentless bitch kept sending him non stop views of herself naked , wet , in some odd but deliscious angle , and playing with one of the many contents in her bag of tricks. It was enough to make him mad with want.

' Shit !'

A few days later , without much word from her with exception from her mischievous endevours recorded for his viewing pleasure , Inuyasha finally got a response to those of his went unanswered.

_ Inuyasha , Glad to see you fallen within my web of naughty pleasures.. Though this has been fun , I want to play , with a little something more than myself ..Are ya game ?_

_Seductive Bitch _

_ You ... I can't even find a word suitable in the dictionary to define what you are ? Though unfortunately yes , you caught me , now that you have me trapped what do you plan to do with me ? You want to play huh? I have something for you to play with , and right now so wants to come out ,and play with you ..All ten inches of it ! I'll play little girl , though I wonder if you know exactly what you are playing with ?" You know fires can burn Kagome , and when I get my hands on you , you'll bear the marks to prove it ...Or can you not handle the heat , My seductive Bitch ...If so then when and where , so I can work on changing your mind._

_Craving Obsession, you ,My Seductive Bitch_

_ It's because I 'am not real .. I only exist in your fantasy , soon to become ours, Inu .. The heat, I can handle it just fine.. Though where we meet, you'll have to work to get it , that is if you desire to play a little game to get to your prize , and if you win I'll be waiting .. Naked..Willing.. Wet...And Tied, unleashing a fire of my own.._

_Kagome_

_Let the games begin wench , cause in the end you are mine !_

_Inuyasha _

The Hanyou VS, The Miko

The next day , the hanyou woke up to find something rather risque in his mailbox this morning , and something he didn't expect, though should have, considering whom it was from. For Inside the manilla bubbled envelope was a pair of lacy , silk , panties in the color red, nestled within , and held the strong scent of desire clinging of them them , teasingly.

_'Fuck ! This Bitch is going to be the death of me .. I can't belive it ,the wench will end up killing me cause of a exploding hard on , and blood loss .. Either that I'll be a veggie from the trauma on my poor brain!'the hanyou thought as his friend suddenly once again appeared after just gettiing him settled just moments before, and not being able to quelch the whining moan escaping from his lips upon taking in the sight._

Alongside them, buried within the carefully wrapped entrappingly scented silky lace was a card with only a few words on it , but it's meaning had somehow awoken his inner demon , with a desire to sate his instinctive intent for it's mate , unknowingly .

_Hide & Seek _

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Object Of Desire

~ Chapter Three~

Trailing Scents

By Inuyashas Youkai

Smirking wide, the devious little wench proudly sat back and awaited for the reaction of her last taunt sent to his house this morning . It wasn't hard to locate the male of her latest teasing occupation, as it was plain to see where he had ended his travels after work the night before. Indeed the sneaky wench had followed him undetected one evening out of mere curiousity , but it played well with her latest game for the obviously drueling male for her affectionate attentions.

Kagome , knew the male was in fact a hanyou , and not by being told but by her observation of him told her so , using her miko powers she found that he was hanyou , Inu in fact. Though she also knew that their attractions to the opposite sex had alot to do with enticing the sences , and with the knowledge from her studies was assured that the things she had done had done just that .

When this circumstance was brought to her attention from her friend Sango, yes she had been quite mad that she felt it was in her right to over step such personal bounds, but over time it had become a amusing conquest to see if she could entice the hanyou. Now it was just on plain desire for him , sexual desire , as anything else wasn't needed but to be felt as though she was still desirable in a sense was worth her ploy . Although with her very intense feelings for the what the hanyou could provide her , she was also a tad bit leary. You see she hadn't felt another man's touch for sometime , and hadn't even tried either, but the hesitation came from something long ago left behind in her past.

Sighing softly, Kagome stood up with only wearing a red lacy garter, a black & red corset , and crimson bootie shortie since the hanyou male had her gstring , accompanied with a black trench coat , and red heels. Of course to make it fair before she left had made sure that her fingers got a work out so that her honey lust had soaked through the lacy fabric. Stepping out, greatful that it was still fall , and had not struck winter as of yet but still warranted warmth for the need of her present attire so she wouldn't stick out , giving more of a challenge to the one who sought her amourous scent.

~ Lust Crazed Hanyou~

' Damn tantalizing wench !'

"Kagome!"

The hanyou came for the fifth time today since he recieved her pleasantly cruel package , and had finally had his last just before it was time to seek the object of his desires out, having his way with way with her , before he went insane. Dressed in a red dress button up , with black dress pants , tie , his black steel toes,and leather bomber jacket , before pulling his long silver locks with a tight braid , then walking towards the door. Taking a calming breath to settle the feel of something within , raging with ferosity to make it's escape .

On the way out to his baby , a 1986 Yamaha SRX600, cherry red , and straddled it before grasping ahold of its handles , letting the engine flare to life. Pulling out to the oncoming traffic to face the fall winds brush against his skin , and as his ride towards his destination continued , it somewhat settled the demon back into his hibernation for the moment. Once the exit to his turnoff made itself visable , the abrupt proof to his want, his need returned with vigor.

**' Want Mate.. Need Mate ..'**

_'Will ya shuddup ! She isn't our mate !'_

**' Then what is she ? Whom is this female who draws us out just on her mere scent ?'**

_' I don't know , I guess she's become an obsession , sorta speak'_

**' Whatever you claim is regardless mutt , we want the wench for our own , claim the bitch as our mate !'**

_'What ? No ! I won't let you ruin this one for me ?'_

**' You don't mean the cold bitch do you? She hated us , but this one she doesn't ,she loves us , craves us to take her!'**

_' How can you say that she doesn't even know us !'_

**'But she does ... She just doesn't know it yet , and neither do you...You could show her though when you take her as ours, Inuyasha..'**

_' No I won't ! You can't make me ! Now shut up I 'am busy!'_

Turning in the parking lot downtown to see that some type of event had been chosen for tonights venture , and posed a challenge for the hanyou male to find what he so desired. Parking the bike before stepping towards the crowds , carrying the gifted g- string in his coat pocket , next to the set of hand cuffs, for encouragement, and a bouquet of long stem roses, Inuyasha walked towards the entrance of his prey's little game.

"Okay my fiery evil wench where are you ?" The hanyou whispered dominately as he scanned over the streets of downtown , and sniffed lightly for the same sultry scent that his demon craved , especially when it was he that sired it.

~ Dominantly Possessive ~

Seeing the hanyou enter from the other side of the street , once she felt his familar demanding aura for her to come out and play with him . Kagome soon released more of the scent with the flowing winds before moving quickly to another spot far from where she once stood but where she could still watch him. Watching the expression on his face turn from playful to devilishly smirking as his eyes closed to relish her known scent before giving the sight of his threatenly gleaming crimson eyes , and then walking towards the direction that the tasty scent once originated.

After a few times observing this , and how the male each time would become more so ferally dominant in his movements , as he sought the teasing treat . Once having him travel one time around the center square , as she closed off her telling want for him to him, Kagome walked sneakily over stealthfully until she was then standing behind him , then stalked closer until her lips almost touched his earlobs , she allowed the silent words fall from her lips..

_" Hello..I found you.."_

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

My Object Of Desire

~ Chapter Four ~

Warring Intent

By Inuyashas Youkai

_" Hello..I found you.."_

**' Mate..'**

_" Kagome... Give me your hand .." Inuyasha huskily commanded_

Without argument , the said girl in question quickly placed her hand in his , before his pulled hers to follow him back the way he came , back towards where he had parked his bike . Though once they had entered the parking garage , where his bike was parked , Kagome soon found herself pinned against a nearby wall , as his lips took hers hungrily..

Tongues knotted , lips twisted, and fingers scoped , trailingly over the flesh unbidden by his greedy claws found what lied underneath her coat , Inuyasha shivered with unrivaled want , and growled at her incessive need to continuously tease him with what he wanted so badly.

_" What are you trying to do to do to me wench ? Make me want you? I do ...So fucking much, bitch ..." The hanyou teasingly told her the truth , taking a calming breath before he continued._

_" You evil woman you, making me want you so badly , it's hard enough not to throw you down right here and now to have my way with you, but I am more respectful than that I want to take you somewhere, so if you want to continue just know I can't promise to what you'll find.." Inuyasha panted threatenly as he spoke , and causing goosebumps eractically rushing down her spine ._

_ Once that was said , the hanyou claimed her lips again, then pulled away at her witheringly pleading moan for more , so that he could led her back to his bike , and pull her forward so that she stradled the bike before him. Starting the engine , while taking a moment to nibble his way , with his fangs down the slope of her neck , and only to increase her deliscious lust coming off her in waves, before pulling out to the oncoming traffic, towards a new nearby destination. _

_ Reaching down from her hips while still controlling the bike with the other hand inside her coat , and down to the ever growing wetness inside her panties of lace , to rub gently over the slickened nub , as to tease her..Turning into the lot of a close highrise hotel room , Inuyasha quickened his strokes , as he slowed down to park , encoraging a hearty mew from the girl in his captive. _

_"Yes ... Bitch ! That's it ... Moan for me, soon I want to hear you scream when I give you your toy , and pound it into your pleading cunt !" Inuyasha whispered before lifting her face with his palm so that he could capture her lips again..._

_ Taking his fingers away for the moment , and straightening his guest so that no one else could see what was his, before taking her hand to pull her towards the motel's moment the two were in the elevator after gaining the keys to their room on the fifth floor, the hanyou held her in such a way that he could slip his fingers back within the warmth of her clit to tease her once again. It wasn't before long that the neccesity to smoother the need to moan by burying her face in the crook of his neck , and delivering a little payback to the tormenting male without others noticing. _

_ The second they were alone , Kagome pounced on him , and slamming him against one of the elevator walls and kissing him pleading for release , as her fingers gained access to his length , then she slowly pumped him teasingly, making him growl , closing his only took her affectionate devotions welcomingly , as he took her hips , and forcing her to straddle his , then taking his throbbing cock , rubbing it against her slick folds beneath her panties._

_"Ya see what you do to me wench .. Just the mere thought of you , the way you tease ,makes me want to fuck you, So fucking hard!" the horny hanyou dotted his words as his strokes against her inner lips became more needy ._

_" Ohhh! Inu Yasha ..Please Fuck me ! Take me now !"_

_"Don't have to tell me twice Bitch ! Ready or not here I come ! " Inuyasha then slammed her hips down on his pulsing member as it tore through her virgin wall.._

_ The elevators opened with a annoying ding , almost causing the one t separate the two , but a firm hold , and a shake of his head , by the hanyou , as people entered once again , then Inuyasha moved out to enter their floor. _

_"I think not , my tasty vixen , you stay ! I don't wanna waste time getting in again when all I have to do now is rip the rest of the clothes off of you..."_

_"Inuyasha .."_

As soon as Inuyasha , still holding the girl attached to his greedy cock, and inside her deliscious warmth, entered the room , where he would certainly have his way with her, without her escape before he was through,then the hanyou threw them on the kingsized bed, immediately started pumping into her, his want for the bitch, as he tore the offending cloth from her hiding flesh.

_" Your Mine Bitch!"_

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

My Object Of Desire

~ Chapter Five ~

Morning After

By Inuyashas Youkai

Waking up alone , to be surrounded with nothing but the morning rays as they continued to now seep into the covered window , felt strange afterward. Although thankful that the hanyou was able to control himself against marking the wench as his. That was another thing entirely , and fairly new emotion for him , as he never experianced it with his ex wife , only with Kagome.

Sitting up against the headboard to find not only the confirmation that she was truely gone , and a note that was left behind . Unfolding it gently to scan over her words , the hanyou laughed as he felt a haughty smirk form upon his face.

_Inuyasha , Thankyou for a pleasant evening , now if you'll excuse me I will see to it that I haven't broke some bones or something from our little playtime.. I think I will take my pass , and go to the school nurse, now that I know that you like me like to play rough !I hope that this won't be the last , as I have many more tricks up my sleeve .._

Although his smirk immediatly fell once the last sentence was read..

_Oh Yea , before I forget .. Much Thanks for the sweet hickey , and bitemark on my neck ! Even though I loved it , damn now that thing fucking hurts like a son of a bitch , and I think its going to be hell to cover it up !_

_Kagome.._

_"Fuck !" Inuyasha quickly had gotten dressed , and reached for his phone , then quickly dialed her cell_

_"Pick up , pick up .. Kagome .."_

_" Hello this is Kagome Higarashi you know what to do , can't come to the phone right now but leave your name , and brief message .. I 'll get back to you when I can Cya!"_

_"Heya Kagome .. Just woke up , and got your note .. Um sorry I wasn't awake , ya know I would've taken ya back ... Look when you get this call me .. I need to talk to you .."_

Three days had passed with no answer , and normally he wouldn't be worried cause that was Kagome, but something seemed different about this time , and the feelings he got , Inuyasha found he didn't much like. Pulling out his phone leaving another message for Kagome , before calling her roomate Sango, maybe she may be able to shed some light on the disappearing act of Kagome's.

_"Hello..."_

_"Sango?"_

_"Yea, what's up?"_

_"Hey have you heard from Kagome yet today?"_

_" What the fuck ! No I thought she was with you !"_

_" No , I wish she was , but I hadn't seen her since well two days ago ,and I have been trying to get ahold of her"_

_" Shit ! Damn Bastard ! I 'am gonna kill him !"_

_"Wait who ?"_

_" Look I don't have time to explain , especially if he 's found her again !"_

_" What! I 'am coming over there .. Where do you live ?"_

_"963 North Maple ..."_

_"Be there soon bye.."_

_"Fuck me ! Dammit Kagome where are you ?" Inuyasha rushed around his office , and gathered his things , before quickly making way to leave though he never would expect the woman that he would run into on the way out._

_"Kikyo .. What the hell are you doing here..? Look I don't have time for anything right now .. Call me later .. I gotta go!"_

_ After escaping that of his ex wife towards his bike , a shiver ran down his spine from the thought of where his now missing mate would be .._

_" Kagome , you better be safe until I get there !" Inuyasha said aloud before soon tearing through the streets of downtown Tokyo to the outskirts , where Kagome and Sango' s house was. _

Peeling in the drive , just before the cops showed up to make a missing person's report from Sango, and then leaping off the bike to rush towards the front of the house. Knocking loudly on the door , before a young woman answered it ..

_"I would assume since you didn't come in a squad car , you must be Inuyasha ? Hi I'am Sango "_

_"Yes , Inuyasha .. Nice to meet you ... Now tell me about the person you think took her ..."_

_" He's a guy from back in highschool that she had the misfortune of dating for awhile , until that is he became an abusive fuck , then catching him with this bitch Kikyo.. He's never_ _seem to be able to let her go , always tracking her down , and we thought that this last move did it but guess not ..."_

_"What , Kikyo?"_

_"Ya , I guess he was obsessed with this Kikyo chick , but at the time she was married at the time , but even so he wouldn't let go of Kagome.."_

_"Would ya know of her husbands name by any chance , or her last name , what she looked like anything?" Inuyasha suspicsiously asked_

_"No .. Only Kagome would know that , because she is the only one that had seen her before we left why? Ya know a Kikyo ? "_

_"Ya my ex wife..."_

_"Small world .."_

_"Too small if you ask me ...Now can you tell me about this ex of Kagome's ? Anything? I really need to find her , and speak with her?"_

_" Not much ... Just of he left her the last time the bastard laid his hands on her..Well, and his name ..." _

_"What's that ?"_

_"His name is or was Naraku , when we last saw him I don't know what he goes by now!"_

_"Son of a Bitch ! Look wait for the cops here ! I 'll be back !"_

_" What ! Where ya going ! "_

_" Small world , remember !"_

_"Don't tell me you know him !"_

_"No , only of him ...He's the asshole my wife left me for !"_

_"Fair enough .."_

The hanyou skidded his wheels of his bike , and turned around leaving just as the cops finally pulled in the drive.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

My Object Of Desire

~ Chapter Six~

Awaiting Punishment

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Feared Capture~

Waking to the realization of the comfort of being held in a seemingly loving embrace , and while that would normally feel welcome , memories of what had once been destroyed that for long. Slowly removing herself from the male, still asleep's, hold , then sliping outside the covers to recover what she could of her shreded clothes. Once she was dressed she quietly slipped out , after scrawling a quick note to the hanyou still asleep.

Stepping out into the brisk chill of the early morning, though still dark , and attempting to hail a cab, when a vehicle with darkened windows pulled up , stopping just in front of where she now stood. Before she was able to step out of the way ,someone quickly stepped out , and grasped ahold of her , pulling her inside. Although that wasn't what broke her from the shock of what happened , what had was the voice that came afterwards, as fear soon took over..

"Kagome... I found you .."

"Help! Somebody please Help me!"

"Scream all you want to bitch , for there's nobody that can hear you?"

"Please I will do anything you want just let me go !"

"Aww ... But Kagome I want you ..." The man's voice sent chills down her spine knowing just what that meant , and with the knowledge of being once again placed under his wrath almost made her heart stop with escruciating pain as his hands soon landed roughly across her face.

" How dare you up and leave me, making me worry about you so...And what's this it would seem ,as though you have been claimed as a mate miko .. By whom did you say ? It certainly wasn't me you cheap slut! " Naraku threw her with the force of his punch against the door on the opposite side, knocked unconscious with blood streaming down the side of her face.

"It would seem that your mate , has found you once again miko , and this cannot be, as it will be rectified swiftly . I promise you , as well as the thing that you now carry inside you !"

Although, unnnoticed at the time but the screams were heard , and it was what had awoken the hanyou's demon , sleeping soundly where she had left him.

~Dealing with the Devil Itself ~

Pulling into the drive where once him and Kikyo , once shared , and parked next to her Sedan that was silent now beside his bike. Walking swiftly up towards the front door , and then pounding loudly upon it until his ex wife had answered. The minute she had , Kikyo hadn't expected the greeting that she had recieved..

"Where in the fuck is he Kikyo ?"

"I would if I knew who is Inuyasha ? Have you gone mad?"

"Close , but no that isn't the reason I came ... I think I did enough of that when I was with you ..Now where is Naraku?"

"Don't be an ass Inuyasha! How in the hell should I know? I haven't seen him since this morning .. He said he had to go in early this morning ..."

"Where ?" Inuyashas demanded.

"One of his shop's I guess ..He recieved a call late last night regarding of a stranded car , and needed to pick it up... What's this all about anyway?"

"Don't have time Kikyo ...I gotta go pay this bastard a visit .."

"You know Inuyasha , we have some time .. If it's about me I don't think it will be a big deal .. I can share , between the two of you ..."

"Hmmph!No thankfully this isn't about you Kikyo ... I had found I had quite enough the minute ya walked out my door .. If he wants you he can have you !You should know by now I don't share ! Have a nice life , I send regards to our child for ya !"

"Bastard!" Kikyo screamed as a vase hit where the hanyou once stood but was even more pissed to see she had missed , and he was gone.

~ Finding Rage Within~

Once the hanyou had seen the coming building ermerging within his sights, Inuyasha killed his engine , then coasted into the lot of one of the various locations , Naraku owned, and seeing his truck out front , he only assumed that he was correct in the notion he would be at this one. When Kikyo and him were during their separation , waiting for the finalization on their divorce , Inuyasha had followed the bastard here just to see the man , that his wife was leaving him for. Parking his bike , and then sneaking to the back entrance of the automotive shops , seeing that it was left ajar made him smirk in his good luck to walk in unnoticed.

_'My wife fell for a idiot , then again should've known , as she wasn't that bright when they were together either. '_

Hearing muffled noises , and shrilled screams , Inuyasha followed till he came upon a sight to make his blood boil , as Kagome 's bruised body now collasped on the bed with weakened limbs tied to a crude bedframe, as Naraku's fist slammed across her face. Seeing her then yanked by her hair , and forced awake, with a desperate plead to end the pain she felt somehow tore at him, as he continued to close the gap between them .

"Naraku , please don't... I'll stay . Okay .. I will give up the baby , and stay , as long as you stop ..."Kagome pleaded before she was again knocked out by the force of his hit .

' Baby ? What! ...?Shit ! When I took her as my mate , I must have pupped her !'

"Naraku !I will only say this once ! Take your hands off my mate ! Now!"

" May I help you Inuyasha can't you see that I 'am busy! Wait , this is your mate ? Hahahahahah.. I'd say it is a small world after all Inuyasha .. Don't you think ? I take you wife , and your mate !"

"No , I think you got it wrong Naraku ... You can keep the wife , and I'll be taking back my mate , you bastard!" Inuyasha said before rushing towards Naraku , and repeatedly beating on him , until he was collasped next to his mate's beside on the floor.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

My Object Of Desire

~ Chapter Seven ~

In Light Of Following Centuries Past

Inuyasha , then turned around , and went over to his mate, then with his claws releasing her, placing her in a light , but protective embrace , as to not further provoke her wounds. Afterwards , sniffing to check for the injuries of her , and of that of the child, his pup. Smiling softly as he walked out with his mate in his arms..

"Kagome ... Hey ... Wake up, for me sweet stuff.."Inuyasha whispered against his discovered mark against the length of her neck , and close to her collarbone , before nibbling it gently , as to rouse his mate ,awake.

"Kagome , look ..I wanna take you home with me but I can't unless you hold onto me okay , I didn't bring my truck , and I don't wanna wait for a alternative .. So for me please wake up..?"

"Inu Yasha ? What are you ?"

"Shhhh, Kagome it's okay I'am here ... I need to to stay awake while I take us home ...Do ya think you could stay awake for me until then?"

"I think so ... As long as it isn't far.. I feel so tired ,Inuyasha . I just want to sleep .."

"No can do wench , not until I get you checked out .. You have a some nasty wounds beautiful , and I wanna make sure that you and the baby are fine first ... Okay ?"

"You Suck!"

"Yes , and I lick , as well as nibble too . Pretty well I think , since we have the proof of that right here..Don't we?"Inuyasha said while patting softly her tummy while sitting with him now on the bike in front of him.

"Ass..!"

"Yea my ex wife tells me that too... Although Kagome because of this I don't think we can continue things as they have been .. "

" I understand Inuyasha, we both weren't in it for anything besides sex anyway, just because.." Kagome started but was interupted by Inuyasha's hush method to fall on her lips with his.

" I didn't mean that Kagome , will you let me finish woman ?"

"Go ahead ..But I never expected for you too" Kagome said as she was silenced by a piercing glare from her hanyou in her direction

"I know you didn't but as I was saying because of this , and this I wanted to know if you will come , and stay with me ?" Inuyasha whispered into her ears as he lightly touch that of her womb , then the mark that laid plainly on her neck to demonstrate what he meant.

"Do I have to decide now Inuyasha ? You know that's a big step , my head's killing me , and I just want sleep !"

"Fine , lets go , but it may be a big step , but not much bigger than let's say becoming my chosen lifemate , or like now for example carrying my child .."Inuyasha spoke as he started , revving up his bike , while assuring that Kagome was steady within his lap ..

"Inuyasha !"

"Alright , alright ...I can wait , for now on your answer ...Though let me know when you can't stay up and well go somewhere else , having the doctor come to us .. "

After a bit , Kagome had become a tad too tired to stay awake , and soon Inuyasha had pulled into a nearby inn , then once they had gotten settled the hanyou began making his calls.

" Heya bastard how it's freezing ? Has hell frozen over yet ? Yeah I was wanting to have see if mom's physician would be free to come , and look over my injured expectant mate .. Ya I know ..It's along story , but do you think you can send her over ..Yea I need her at 732 East Main street room # 34 .. Ya thanks catcha later..Bye.."

"I got a favor for you pervert ...I know i know ..it's the hand ...whatever .. Anyway I was wondering if you could pick up the rugrats for me .. I know they've been dying to spend time with their favorite perverted Uncle Miroku all week.. Ya fine just take then to the house , order whatever ya like ..I 'll be home tonight ... No , nothing like that, but yes I 'm with Kagome now ... Will ya shuddup with the damn porn, No we aren't making any , especially for the likes of you .. If anyone sees Kagome naked . It'll be me .. Ya ...ya .. Talk to ya soon.."

Once the hanyou had gotten off of the phone , Inuyasha was brought to the attention of a light chuckling from the female tucked within the bed ..

"What are you finding so funny , wench?"

"Is he for real Inuyasha ? Does he really want us to make him a porn?"

"Hmmph! No matter what he wants , doesn't mean that he'll get what he wants , Kagome I meant what I said before to him.."

"I was just thinking of a way for him to get one but with it being neither of us ?"

"Really how's that ? I can tell your thinking cause of the evil smirk on your face , what's up ?"

"Later .. Hey did I hear you right , that you had a couple of kids already ..."

"Yea ... I do , does it change anything ?"

" No , your still the handsome bad ass..."

"Not what I meant Kagome .. I mean would knowing that change your decision to stay with me ..."

"After I answer .. can I rest until this doctor comes... I promise I won't die on ya or anything ...?"

" Fine , answer the question , and I will let you sleep , though I shouldn't until Suki comes.."

"I'll stay ..."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Object Of Desire

~ Chapter Eight~

A Sight For Lusting , Sore Eyes ,In Progress ..

By Inuyashas Youkai

Inuyasha had finally settled his woman into the covers by the time that his mothers nurse , Suki , had arrived to where they were at the quaint inn that the hanyou had chosen in order to check over his expectant new mate . Awoken by the sounds of someone entering the room in her light doze, Kagome opened her eyes to a demon blankly looking at her with a unveiled expression within her amber orbs , as they stared into her chocolate ones. Although , really to be honest , she knew after the conversation that the two of them embarked on shook any needs of sleep from her mind , but fading away to the need of avoiding the talk completely . As she feigned sleep , but as her eyes were closed , her mind was reeling in less important matters, such as how to appease their gutter friend with something that would undoubtedly taint his world from the moment Miroku saw it forward.

Kagome only settled herself comfortably against the bed , allowing the newcomer to overlook her injuries , while she encouraged the devious concepts to over rule her mind , and as it came to her , the haughty smirk only continued to grow upon the mirth shown upon her face. Although , as her luck would have it , Kagome's musings were interrupted by the hanyou's voice coming from where he now stood over her hoveringly , to assure that she was okay, and to introduce to her the stranger that had at this point intruded upon their little world , thus only proving the seriousness to the subject that she was all to trying to avoid.

"Kagome , this is my mother's physician , Suki , and this Suki is my mate , Kagome.."

"Kagome , it is a pleasure to finally meet the one who claimed the beast within Inuyasha , and let me say that is a pleasant thought to know it was you and not 'HER'..." Suki amended , as she continued to soothe the pains that now plagued the woman on the bed.

"I don't know about that Suki , but the feeling is mutual , it is nice to meet you , as well .."

"To be one with a demon , in the ways of a claimed mate , is something that shouldn't be taken lightly, miss.. Regardless of how you came to be I am sure that Inuyasha's demon made a excellent choice , I can feel your aura , young one , and it is simply delectable ..Although the bond formed by the mark upon your neck , and the life beating within your womb is undeniably unbreakable , no matter what other connection either of you have made in the past , or will have in the future can compare .. The bond that now resides within you will be the strongest between yourself , and your mate . I take it that this outcome was a unplanned occurrence , was it not ?"The Inu Youkai woman dressed in the accord of royalty, in reds and white's, but had a air about her that had shown kindness to her silent , strict facod , as well as the amusing glint that sparkled within her all knowing amber eyes .

" It was , but by no means do I have such intentions to regret such actions, just the situation was meant for different purposes entirely , but I feel Kagome hasn't had the time to get used to the idea , as it stands ,and even though I don't blame in the least due to the incident ... I hope in time she will grow to accept what it is that I am offering to her.. " Inuyasha spoke softly , explaining in the only way he knew , and hoped that his words were heard by the way he meant them within the ears they were meant for as his gaze remained elsewhere than the two , as Suki was in the process of redressing her .

" Ahh, I see . So Kagome hasn't known the ways of demons when it comes to choosing its mate ..?"

"I do ,somewhat ..Its just ... So much has happened I am struggling to soak it all in .." Kagome's voice broke through before Inuyasha had the chance to answer ..

"Hmn , Inuyasha may I speak with you outside for a moment , while Kagome rests ..."

"Sure , will it be okay Kagome I promise I won't be long .."

" Of course , you don't need my permission to do something you want to do ..."

" Yes , I do , but I will explain after you've rested .." Inuyasha retorted before rising and following the elder demon outside..

Sighing heavily , thankful that the two had left her some peace so she could embark on what was she was so rudely interrupted in the plans that she brainstormed prior , and now that she had the time , Kagome would finish what she had started. When Inuyasha returned , he found that Kagome was no longer in her bed but on the phone speaking to someone he wasn't sure of , and hadn't decided if that person should have the freedom to speak to her so freely as the conversation persisted , the hanyou had gained to have learned a few things about his mate .

The woman that he grew to accept as being one of his was in no way innocent in the way the purity had shown in the abyss of deep forest brown , and the words that flew from her lips were rather quite definitive in declaring that motion, but while a smirk fell heavily upon his own face , Inuyasha came to realize that even though he really didn't know everything about his chosen , tho he knew he would love to enjoy finding out. Especially if what hinted at something to inflict on the pervert , in response , as he had to ask about the possibility of seeing them in action, specifically Kagome , and knowing that her retort to it would be just as good , deep down the hanyou realized with certainty that the monk may have bit more than he can chew, that he , himself wouldn't care to receive the wrath that was purely Kagome .

A phone call , and a shocked mate later , in noticing that Inuyasha had returned , and in doing so had over heard what was said , Kagome looked at him pleadingly ..

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what you've been planning for Miroku , or at least give me a good idea, as to what you are up too.."Inuyasha jokingly chided ..

"You aren't going to tell him are you?" Kagome stated rather uncomfortably ..

"Hmmph! And miss a opportunity like this , hell no ! Actually I can't wait to see Miroku get his wish , at least to your standards.." Inuyasha came around to sit behind her upon the spot on the bed that he had pulled them too, before snuggling upon the spot on her neck , where the mark resided , and enjoyed the closeness in the time they had to themselves , knowing that soon it would end because they had to return home, but felt with hopes that doing so wouldn't change anything between them .

TBC...

Coming soon , the chapter unleashing the gift to the perverted monk , given lovingly by Kagome , and impatiently waited upon by Inuyasha , for then will be the moment the had waited for , the time Miroku would get his wish :A porn made just for a pervert like him.


	9. Chapter 9

Object Of Desire

~ Chapter Nine~

Devious Intentions Known , Past Directions Relate

By Inuyashas Youkai

Awaiting at the hotel , as it had been raining for hours now, and Inuyasha had left on the bike to get some other mode of transportation , with a trailer hitch to pull the bike along from a local dealership a few miles back on the way in coming here, just to ensure his newly taken mate had not chanced getting sick for being exposed to the elements. As time gone by , Kagome had went into the lobby , so that she could use the small area within it sectioned of for the patrons to use the computers offered with internet access to work on the surprise that would only wait for Miroku..

Some more hours past , and with where who had she been waiting for , not having to be far away Kagome sighed finishing what she could , sending it to her email , and while knowing something was wrong without proof , The woman spoke to the front desk as to call a cab for her prior to checkout, and when receiving the confirmation went to the hotel room to gather the very little left behind , as she cleaned it up the best she could while waiting for her ride home. Within a short time later a honk was then blown , as to let her know the ride had arrived , and at the same time receiving the call from the front desk confirming it was so, Kagome then picked up her little bag leaving, shutting the door closed on fond, bittersweet memories.

On the ride home , a text came through on her phone , from Inuyasha's to be exact saying something unexpectedly painful , for some reason, and was suddenly glad that she didn't wait.

_While it's been fun , I can't see you anymore.._

Though she gave no response directly , Kagome called her phone service and had her number changed , then giving only those she wanted still having a way to contact her , and needlessly to say, Inuyasha wasn't one of them. Secondly upon coming home , meeting Sango coming home from work it was dicovered that their place had become ransacked while they were both away. Upon deciding the best course of action was to move , and for one of them to take the job offered to Kagome based on the message she saw awaiting on her machine, as they listened to them while cleaning up.

Driving around recklessly after dealing with his ex bitch Kikyo , then finding after getting her to go away , feeling that something was wrong, then rushing towards the motel finding Kagome gone, and when Inuyasha had tried to text Kagome, only finding the one sent to her from his phone , the hanyou freaked out , pissed off. Calling instead , and became immediately scared when the machine like voice told him that the number was no longer in service. Banging his head on the wheel of the truck that he found prior, with a roar of a scream in frustration.

"Dammit!"

Turning abruptly onto the freeway , and while doing so , calling his buddy Miroku to help him out in trying to somehow get ahold of her otherwise, and once he had heard the hanyou didn't even give him a chance to talk when he heard the sound of the phone being answered.

" Heya -"

"Look Miroku , I don't have much time but could ya try and give the girl a call who placed Kagome's ad in the paper , as you had ... Tell her to inform Kagome when she see's her to stay put , we need to talk ."

"Sure thing buddy , but why? What happened?"

"No time , just do it ..I'll be home as soon as I get her.."Inuyasha said before hanging up.

Squeeling the tires , Inuyasha took a sharp left once exiting the off ramp , and all the while saying in a repetitive mantra in pleading that he'd make it in time. Speeding towards the place he knew as Sango's , listening to music now blaring into the small confinements of the truck as to keep his mind off things. Pulling into the driveway , as a car following behind pulled in after across the street with his sirens going off in ominous motions to what the sign meant, and soon killed the engine, as Sango came walking out the door when the cop walked up thereafter.

Rolling down the window and leaning out to ask Sango as to where the one he was racing to find , Inuyasha also politely regarded the cop , as he handed him what he knew to well was going to be requested of him.

" Where is she Sango?"

"She's gone to-" Sango said before the impatient hanyou interrupted.

"Dammit didn't ya get my message ?!"

"I did , well Kagome did , but I don't know what you did but you sure did enough to hurt her worse than the asshole she's bee trying to forget !"

" I know , and I know why's she 's hurting , but that's why I need to find her, please !"

"Although I shouldn't but , with the present situation I really can't do that can I ?"

"Ya can, but it be better that you didn't so I can fix things .."

" Fine she went to Miroku's after speaking to him to drop of something for him before we left."

"Left ? WHAT!? "

"Yea , Kagome got a job offer left on our machine, and with our place ransacked , we thought it may be safer.."

" Makes sense , but let me talk to her maybe we can think of something .. Wait a minute what did she have to drop of to Miroku ?"

" Oh , just something he's been wanting for awhile , and supposedly asked you guys for not long ago.."

"Oh hell , now I gotta see this .. "Saying to Sango , as Inuyasha gotten his ticket handed to him, and a warning to slow down , before the cop turned around to leave towards his car , then prolonged leaving till the car sped away, before then pulling out himself , then heading towards Miroku's within the speed limit, as he texted his buddy.

_Keep her there, Miroku _

_Oh I don't think that will be a problem , I feel she is quite enjoying herself making me thoroughly disgusted .. Damn! Hell where in the fuck did she find this shit !?_

_Hahaha .. Good think for me I am almost there .. Well that depends on what this shit is that you are referring too? Don't you like your newly made porn of us ? What are the kids doing? _

Driving into the parking lot , and killed the engine , just as Inuyasha saw a blur of Kagome making a run for it , causing him to throw open his door , and give chase after her , screaming her name ..

"Kagome !"

TBC...


End file.
